


epitélous

by verscourge



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Kiss, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verscourge/pseuds/verscourge
Summary: For years, they had danced around this moment.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 29





	epitélous

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place during 4.56)

Kleo was still shaking her head to clear the cobwebs when he suddenly entered her view. Aymeric had obviously run there. As he halted in the doorway, Kleo felt muscles release she hadn't realized were tensed.

"You're awake." Aymeric breathed, his relief written all over him. Kleo nodded dumbly, and despite being glad to see him, she was confused all the same.

Then with a sudden clarity, it all rushed back, and she inhaled sharply.

"What of the Scions? Is Alisaie all right?!" Kleo demanded with a croak, her dry throat desperate. The Miqo'te's eyes narrowed to slits. "Where is Zenos?" 

She moved to attempt to rise from the bed, but quickly collapsed back into a sitting position. 

Aymeric's face turned incredulous, and he advanced in her direction until he stood over her. "Kleo." he stated firmly. "Stop. Pray take a moment." 

It was not a request. 

Ever herself, Kleo hissed under her breath, balling her fists into the bedcovers beneath her. She looked up at the dark-haired man defiantly. "I don't have bloody time for this."

Surprising them both, Aymeric sat on the bed next to her. He leaned forward, and clutched the woman to his chest. "Why must you always be so difficult?" he murmured against her neck.

Kleo shivered slightly, then deflated somewhat in his familiar embrace. But she wasn't so easily deterred. "I-"

Aymeric squeezed her tighter, a hint of desperation in his grasp. "You nearly died, Kleo. Do you not understand this? Full glad am I you didn't, but-" he placed a hand gently over the heavily bandaged wound on her side, and Kleo grimaced.

Hearing his plaintive tone and feeling his delicate care, Kleo softened. She gently pulled away, then looked him in the eyes. The Elezen's gaze was almost begging, but Kleo resisted further still. "I nearly die all the time, Aymeric."

Startled, she watched his ever-present composure snap. With a huff of frustration, Aymeric pulled her close again. This time, however, it was into a kiss.

Kleo tensed defensively, but as soon as she registered his warmth, she found herself lost. 

For years, they had danced around this moment. The two came together frantically multiple times, engaging in quick acts, but Kleo had turned away his attempts at kissing her. It was been too much, too real, too intimate. Sex was one thing- she'd made her intentions clear without words, and Aymeric silently respected her wishes. Kleo had never allowed herself to wonder at his own, and refused to let herself care. Their unspoken arrangement was in the background of their friendship for years, but now…

Now here they were. Kleo found herself melting slowly, kissing him back. _At last_. How she had deprived herself all this time. The anger in Aymeric's kiss began to cool. His lips had become gentle, and he slowed to take his time. The kiss was chaste, but far from lacking in affection or passion.

When they parted, Kleo felt warm and winded. From the look on his face, Aymeric did as well. They stared at each other, processing their actions, assessing the other in wonder. Finally, Aymeric smiled, and he raised a hand to Kleo's cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his touch, looking up at him with a small smile of her own.

"You're staying." he said.

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic almost a year ago, as my first foray into writing for this pair. I've written numerous Klymeric (Kleo & Aymeric) fics since, and am going to start posting them here. WoL/NPC shippers are so powerful- don't let anyone shame you.
> 
> Catch me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/verscourge) for more FFXIV fun.


End file.
